conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel
Who built the tunnel, company-wise? I would like to contract their services for another super-tunnel project. Woogers 23:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL a single company? Probably a collection of companies and government agencies. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I dont know, I'd have to make up a company. In fact that's a good idea. It will be the same company that worked on the design and construction of most of Everett City. United Planets 23:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I need one of these for an integrated national high-speed rail and freeway network. Woogers 23:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Addition I think Infra Corp should make it go all the way down the Lesser Antilles to venezuela (or guyana). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) That is part of the proposal in agreement with Everett's peace treaty with Venezuela. To aid in trade between all Caribbean nations, Venezuela wants a connection. Everett though does not want to disturb all the smaller islands along the way though, which may damage their ecosystems and clear waters and beaches. I'll add this. United Planets 00:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) In florida, there is a real world project to build a high-speed rail system between Tampa, a major port city on the west of the state, and Orlando, where Disney World is. I think it would be logical for this IRL project to be joined with yours. With large economically important cities connected together by a single massive transit line, Florida's economy would boom and become a major business hub for Everett. What do you think?Gatemonger 23:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) do u think dat this project had anything to do with the earth quake in Haiti...HUUMMMMM STFU. Why does this article attract all the retards? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) BAHAHAHAHAHA Gentlemen, I propose to you, the most LIKED article on Conworld Wikia according to Facebook. Note in the upper right corner next to the Facebook (LIKE) button. THREE FKING "K". 3,000 people have liked this article. LOLOLOLOL Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) You mean there are people who actually thought this thing was real? What, were their comments deleted or something? Because that really would have made my day. You think you would get a hint with a name like the Union of Everett, but apparently not..... Cerne 04:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Look at the comments on this page: http://mangod-mangod.blogspot.com/2010/12/florida-haiti-interstate-tunnel.html Brapple11 08:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap!!! You guys weren't kidding! I had to keep myself from LOL after reading that blog entry! I wonder how far this will go? :D Cerne 20:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Rapper, Music, Haitians, wolrd Can somebody can told me what the fuck is this ? Cause i am not agree with the damn ass tunelle to my country and i dont even had any doubt that this fucking tunelle in shit caused the earthquake ( oh pretending by them that was be that) but it wasnt that case at all. This project will probably sooner cause the world's destruction and thats why all these murcky ass white cant stopping talking about the End of the world. So im not with this damn fucking at this project..ok. I am Haitian Native...STOP pushing the world into total destruction before its late, told you that once, but not twice. Errr... What? Synthic 15:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Apologies, but this is happening. Construction begins later this year and everything is already paid for. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the preliminary blasting may or may not have caused a seismic event in Haiti. But we don't apologize. The tunnel will allow the United States to further dominate the Western economy. Which is good for everyone. DEAL WITH IT. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry bro but we already annexed your country. In 2013 the US government will announce Haiti to be the 51st state and they said they will strip mine the country for secret mines of Uranium. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Nukes! FOR EVERYONE! Woogers - talk ( ) 20:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) mfw http://www.i95u.com Woogers - talk ( ) 01:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) LOL, good sir, they made another one for I-932U which transits from Cancun to the CIH-1 route. MASTER TROLL IS MASTERFUL Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Florida-Haiti Tunnel 2: Troll Harder I remember these good old days of inadvertently trolling the entire Caribbean with this fake tunnel as part of my country. I'm still proud to have gotten so far with this troll, and the sheer amount of people who talked about it. *WIRED *Above Top Secret *Above Top Secret 2 *One Of Many Bloggers *Neo Nazis 200% Mad *University of Sydney, Australia *Fan-Fic Status Achieved *Infowars/Alex Jones *Most Haitian news media, websites and magazines have since deleted their articles and coverage. I think I'm gonna expand on this article for the LULZ. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 16:56, June 4, 2016 (UTC)